Hopeful Hopeless
by Wrisque
Summary: As far as anyone's concerned, the cutest blond Uzumaki doesn't know ANYTHING about love. Sasuke, to this day, continues to struggle with that truth as he tries desperately to make the idiot fall for him. But will he continues this quest when an awful truth decides to shatter his whole world into a million pieces? Or his heart, for that matter?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Finally posted a fic in this account! Please enjoy! (My real identity should be unveiled someday) More a/n at the bottom :)

* * *

 _"Look, Naruto, what I mean to say is... to put it simply,_ you _complete me. I need-"_

 _A fuzz of blonde tilted in a dangerously cute manner, "What do you mean, Sasuke? In a manner of speaking, only you can complete you, not someone else._ _"_ _He snorted then playfully knocked on his head. "Get some sense into that brain of yours. We have studying to do. Okay so..."_

Sasuke's head slammed on the desk. The raven had known for a long time now that his best friend was seriously the worst person he or any other guy/girl with the right mind would fall for. Naruto was _the_ total package. He was sweet, cheery, kind, good-looking, athletic, smart, rich and anything else one could ever hope for. Except there was this tiny... major flaw. It was as if if anyone spoke about love to him, he would immediately look confused, as if the person had spoken in a language he hadn't even heard (which was saying something because the blonde actually knew his languages).

Sasuke, to some most unfortunate reason, was no exception.

A relatively few people from the enormous numbers who had fallen for Naruto remained to be. They had known soon enough that the blonde was a strikingly hopeless case. Though they bore no ill will, they were definitely stumped to have such a "hot catch go to waste". As far as Sasuke knew, those who gave up had just instead become part of Naruto's ever-growing circle of friends, who enjoyed at least even the company of the blonde. If anything, they would still give a slight blush now and then when he was around. As for those who refused to give up, they actually had this belief that Naruto not knowing anything about love was cute. Which then therefore means they were still standing strong and hopeful.

So where did that leave Sasuke you ask?

First of all, long story short, he was a hot topic of the school, on equal popularity, intelligence, wealth and talent with the blonde. Girls fell in love with him too bla bla bla he got this reputation as totally unavailable bla bla bla but he was pretty sure there was some secret group of fangirls out there bla bla bla they always thought he only spoke to the blonde and to none else. The last part was probably the truest of all things and didn't leave Sasuke annoyed. He had always had this sense of comfort in Naruto's presence, which probably had been the reason for provoking himself to have a deeper relationship with Naruto.

Which returns us to the most unsolvable problem in the world.

As far as he knew, Naruto was an honor student on a roll. He was definitely a genius when it came to academics but still very bubbly in socializing, the true marks of the son of Namikaze Minato, a just and very intelligent (not to mention handsome) lawyer, and of Uzumaki Kushina, a famous television roundabout, whose talents of acting, speaking, etc., were wanted everywhere.

Going back, Naruto barely even had time to know about love (if he did even want to anyways). He was a walking bottle of talents. His confusion for his future wasn't like most cases; the variety of fields he was excellent in were too much to choose from, add to the fact that he was the heir of two very famous figures. There were so much expectations of him from the world out there that Sasuke wondered why his best friend hadn't gone insane just yet. Naruto was very diligent at his tasks, always so organized and ready to take on anything. He hardly showed it when he was stressed, but the bags of his eyes were just enough proof. Nevertheless, Naruto was still able to keep it together in the end. Which was why Sasuke didn't seem to think twice as to let Naruto learn about love. There was nothing about it he had to solve formulas for, make an essay and whatnot; as far as he can tell, Naruto wasn't the type to easily break.

About the blonde's background of love, nobody, nor he, even knew of a time he had been involved with anybody, true to his reputation of someone not knowing about love. He had never seen his best friend place his attention on any girl, blush at a statement of love... for fuck's sake, even he himself had given Naruto a confession that didn't even leave the blonde blushing!

It was a very very hopeless case obviously, but Sasuke wasn't really the type for giving up.

Naruto was going to be his.

"Tadaima!" _Speak of the handsome devil..._

"Okaeri," Sasuke mumbled inaudibly as he lifted his head from the table and adjusted the glasses on his eyes to make sense of some stupid equations.

Ever since he and Naruto had started college together, they had agreed to share a apartment and pay for the expenses equally (even if Naruto's parents already suggested a Uzumaki-owned apartment, which the blonde humbly declined). They each had their respective small jobs, (which Sasuke found hard to believe in Naruto's case when people of different agencies wanted him) and Naruto had just come home from his shift in a certain ramen stand. Sasuke was free for the day so all that was left for him to do was, of course, doing school work at he and Naruto's infamous coffee table/study desk/temporary dining table that was set in the living room, in front of the couches.

The raven suddenly flinched when he felt hands reach from behind him and grab his bangs. "Mou, Sasuke, didn't I tell you to clip it up when it's messing up your face?" He felt his bangs soon tied up against his will, but knew better to protest anyway. Naruto then squatted beside him and reached for his face to have it directly stare into cerulean eyes. "There. See? Better."

Sasuke didn't mind the tinge of heat he felt on his face. It was useless to hide it when Naruto didn't even know what it meant. "Naruto, stop acting like my mother."

The blonde, to Sasuke's dismay, let go of his face. "Aunt Mikoto so does not tie your hair. Besides, you look cute that way." He shrugged.

The blush on Sasuke's cheeks increased. He didn't exactly expect that. The reason he hadn't had his hair cut just yet was because of a whisper he heard about him that he looked "hot" in his bangs. And he just thought that maybe, just maybe, Naruto would... oh who was he kidding? The idea was just very partly a reason (yeah like that would work on Naruto), the main thing was that he was too lazy to get a haircut, what with all the piles of homework and a desparate need for sleep. But to hear that Naruto had just called him cute... even if that probably meant nothing to the blonde, his hope increased at Naruto noticing such things. Still, with all the excitement in his brain, his only response was the usual: "Hn."

When he turned to Naruto though, the blonde had just looked up from his paper then gave a small amused smile. "There's a few mistakes on your formula, Sasu. You're mind's been wandering again huh?" When Sasuke didn't reply, he laughed. "I'll tell you what's wrong later. Just give me a few minutes to fix us up some dinner kay?"

With that, Naruto stood up and headed for the kitchen. Sasuke just sat there for a while before deciding to remove his glasses and settling them on the desk. He leaned his head against the couch seats and stared into the ceiling while his fingers made a move on his temples. His head then inclined to his right, where his eyes–though a bit obscured by the countertop–watched the energetic blonde, jumping from one place to another, preparing the stove, gathering ingredients, etc. See, when it came to cooking, Naruto had the much much better skill than Sasuke–yet again another thing in the list of his fields of expertise. People envied him for having to taste Naruto's cooking which were always of Akamichi excellence. Scratch that. Naruto _had_ told him the secret before that he had been taught the ways of the Akamichi. When he asked why and how, Naruto only told him he knew a friend. Sasuke didn't pry after. He didn't exactly doubt that at all.

As he continued to gaze at the humming blonde, a memory drifted in his mind. The first time Naruto had taught him to properly chop some ingredients was one he'd never forget. The blonde actually wrapped his arms around his waist from behind him and held onto his hands to show him the way. He definitely didn't know about it but that had been one serious flirt. If the action had been done by anyone else, it would've screamed: 'Let me hold you!'. But that wasn't the thing in Naruto's case and that was what made the blonde so dangerous. He quite didn't understand the effect he had on most people, Sasuke included.

Now, the raven wouldn't say he does flirt, because no, Uchihas don't flirt; they impress. His tactics mainly centered on getting Naruto to be extra comfortable with him. He was actually surprised that he didn't even have to put any effort; it had only taken a week to accomplish the task! But what definitely came after was what surprised him even more: that he had forgotten the blonde's ability to actually evade what was there in front of him. It went (humiliatingly) something like this:

 _"Haven't you noticed_ any _thing?"_

 _"Hm now that you mentioned it you're extremely clingy, Sasuke."_

 _"So...? What do you think I'm trying to do?"_

 _"Ohh... OHH! I get it!" He suddenly grabbed and held Sasuke's hands while his eyes twinkled at him. "From now on, we'll be best of friends, alright? Jeez, Sasuke, you should've told me sooner how you felt about statuses!"_

Aaaand end the totally stunning Naruto obliviousness. Sasuke sighed as he returned to sitting up, snatching his glasses as he tried to focus on his book. Sometimes he wondered if there was actually a destroyed nerve in Naruto's brain that interpreted expressions of love to all sorts of things _but_ love.

His eyes continued to stare at his book, though no words seemed to register in his mind. He had began tapping his pen in a certain beat that sounded familiar to him. Soon enough, realization struck him that the television right in front of his face was of the girl who sang the song. She had been popular recently in the campus and he couldn't fight the too loud voices and hums of people around him. Soon enough, the song was forced to be ingrained in his mind.

Speaking of hums... he turned his head to the right to see Naruto again. He was almost done cooking what smelled to be "seafood paradise" (or that's what Sasuke called it anyways). But other than that, his ears caught on the blonde's hum which had gone louder than the last time he heard it.

Sasuke listened closer and sure enough, it was one and the same song to the one in front of him. It was then that his eyes fled back to the TV to spot some words.

 _'Buy your concert tickets now! Call...'._

Sasuke immediately wrote them down as an idea began forming in his mind.

Some minutes later, Naruto was on the desk with him, filled bowls in front of them as they began figuring out answers whilst eating. Sasuke couldn't help but watch as Naruto's brows would scruch up then and again and his glasses would slightly fall off. At those times, Sasuke was usually the one who put them up while the blonde didn't seem to mind him at all.

The slam of a book and bowl shook Sasuke's thoughts away. He turned to Naruto who was already flipping a new sheet of paper while he swallowed the last of his food.

"Hey Sasuke, your mind's drifting again," he said with a smile.

The raven couldn't have asked for a better opening. He took his glasses away and settled his own bowl on the floor. "Naruto... I've been thinking..."

"Hmm?" the blonde hummed as he began writing something on the paper.

"You know... you need a break or something."

The pen in his hand paused for a moment as blue eyes curiously looked at him. "What kind of break?"

Sasuke smirked. "How 'bout a concert?"

"Sasuke, you know I'm not the type of person who goes to those kinds of things."

"This is different. You know her song. You were humming it a while ago."

"That? I just heard people singing it. I don't even know the singer."

Sasuke tried to keep his hopes up. It didn't matter if Naruto knew her or not, as long as he'd be able to shake his head or sway his hips to a song. He tried to remember the name of the girl. "Her name's Ino. Ino Yamanaka."

Naruto frowned, head tilted up, pen below his chin. "I think I heard her name somewhere... Ino... Ino..." Then he shook his head and turned to Sasuke with a smile. "Just kiddin... I seriously don't know her, Sasu. Where'd you see her? The ad I mean?"

Sasuke's shoulder slumped a little. Naruto rarely went to concerts, even rarer to go on people he barely knew. Maybe his plan just won't work this time. He sighed and pointed with his head at the TV.

Naruto just seemed to stare blankly at it, a look Sasuke didn't really usually see in the blonde, just miniscule moments. Probably he was thinking hard what the effect would be of declining on him. Then the blonde slowly turned to him, then the TV, then him, then the TV, until he shrugged, placing his pen down and bending backwards, his arms holding him up as he stared absentmindedly at the ceiling. "I don't know Sasuke. It doesn't really matter if I asked you when the concert would be, my plate's full enough as it is and it'll probably be that way until the year's done."

Only then did the blonde turn to Sasuke, where the raven had to hold a gasp as he saw weary blue eyes, even beneath the reflective glasses. He knew Naruto was a busy person, probably the most stressed among the student body. He had varsity practices, student council meets, not to mention that there were a pile load of homeworks at the end of the day.

But never had Sasuke seen Naruto actually look... defeated. As if he- no, he didn't look ready to break... probably will be there, but not just yet. Something in those blue eyes shocked him so much that he can't help but really, really, just look into it. There was something there that unnerved him, making him think that maybe Naruto just wasn't the type to show that he had too much at hand, because if looked closely, there it was, telling him–begging him–to just stop asking him to go.

Well, that's how he interpreted it anyways. But, somehow, the newfound learning wanted him to force Naruto more. This time, not because he wanted to give him and Naruto more aloneness, but because he really _needed_ that break. He was going to talk to anyone who objects if he had to; captains, presidents and teachers be damned.

By the time his vision focused again, he saw Naruto back on writing what Sasuke was sure now was an essay. How was he going to convince him when a simple essay had suddenly made his eyebags more pronounced. Now that he thought about it, why _was_ Naruto showing himself weak at the moment?

"Okay! Fine," Naruto suddenly jolted Sasuke as he threw his pen down on the pad and raised his arms in a defensive position. "We'll go alright? Just don't give me the silent treatment, you bastard!" He continued to grumble something about people getting mad at him.

Sasuke blinked. Then blinked again. Did he just... manage to convince Naruto without doing literally nothing? He expected to have done so much more like offer stuff, bribe him and all the sorts, and yet, without even doing nothing, he repeats, _nothing_ , Naruto agreed to go. Sasuke wanted to slap himself when he remembered something.

Of course. Everyone knew that the blonde wasn't the type of person who was complicated to please (totally opposite with him by the way) and, as well, it worked the other way around. Naruto was displeased that he had acted as if he was mad at him, and part of the Naruto traits were that he wanted bonds to stay close.

Well, wasn't he forgetful.

Sasuke just smirked and acted that that had in fact been his plan all along. Since, he didn't really want to be mean at the blonde, though, he said something else, "Alright then. I'll call right now," he said quite too cheerily (for an Uchiha anyway). Naruto sent him a glare. "Hey! Hear me out! I'll talk to whoever has something to say about it. So go write down their names or something."

The blonde immediately cheered at that, flipping a new sheet of paper. Somehow, the smile Naruto had on his face worried Sasuke.

A few minutes later had a certain Uchiha gaping at a list of names. Okay so it wasn't much of a list, per se, more like a number of names with the list of reasons why they wouldn't allow Naruto, how they'd react to the information, and certain stuff he was warned not to say. He expected no less from the organized blonde but this was pushing it. Sasuke's mind was actually blank with ideas; anything he thought of was immediately crumbled by the sentence/s that went after. He groaned. He already felt a headache coming his way.

When he looked up at the blonde, he saw one raised brow and crossed arms. "Well? Do you _still_ want to go?"

Somewhere in Naruto's words, Sasuke heard a little voice that said: It's obviously impossible to go you know. Though he didn't understand why his best friend would say that, the raven wasn't going to back down. He folded the paper and pocketed it. "Pie", he simply said.

Naruto humphed. "Alright. Your call then. But if I ever learn you didn't talk to them, you know very well I know lots of things bout you," he said dangerously.

Sasuke glared. "You wouldn't. You know I also-"

The blonde raised a brow.

"Shit." Everyone practically knew his best friend had no secrets.

Naruto laughed. "Pie huh?"

"Who even said I still don't think it's pie?"

"You did. You just kinda admitted a while ago that you were gonna bail."

"I- I didn't-," Sasuke glared, "Fuck you."

The blonde started piling his things and getting up. "Whatever, Sasuke. At least I'm not talking to anyone. Night."

And so Sasuke was left there to be with his thoughts.

* * *

"Yeah. I know. You're right. Will do."

For the nth time, Sasuke brought the phone down and reached for his paper. At last, he had crossed down the last name. He frowned, staring at Naruto's inputs in confusion. For one, some of what he wrote was much more exaggerated than they seemed to be. Everytime he talked to all the people on the list, they did react like what was written, but the moment he mentioned that Naruto needed a break, he would always be told to make sure the blonde really did. Something in their voices really sounded desperate for Naruto to just relax.

What _had_ Naruto been doing?

Sasuke cocked his head to the side and see the blonde in slumber by the couch. He was already in a black blazer, a white vee underneath, and dark jeans. Ever since Sasuke learned that the concert was 2 days away, his actual plan was just to wait things out before calling people on the day itself that Naruto wouldn't be around. After all, it was inevitable when the time they'd be leaving was just hours after.

He had expected long hours of debating on the phone, which was why Sasuke had woken up early the concert day. What he didn't expect was the fast paced conversations that went his way, so now–he checked his watch–they had nothing to do for 2 hours before the concert.

He continued to stare at the slumbering blonde, whose lips were formed in a small smile, tousled blonde locks tickling his nose. Sasuke couldn't help but feel a heavy wave of contentment at the moment as he saw nothing of the traces of fatigue scar the blonde's face. He slowly stood up and went over to him, gently tracing a thumb on his whiskered cheeks.

 _This_ was the Naruto he remembered. Laidback, peaceful and troublefree. Why the blonde had looked and cared to show him how stressed he actually was, Sasuke didn't know. But the least he could do right now was offer him a momentary lax.

"Sleep well, Naruto."

* * *

A yawn. "So when's this thing starting?".

Sasuke popped the last coffee-infused chocolate at his mouth before looking at his watch. "Shouldn't take long I think." He curiously watched as Naruto seemed to squirm in his seat. "What are you doing?"

"I dunno... it just feels wrong I guess. I'm supposed to be-"

"You're not suppose to be anything right now, Naruto", Sasuke pressed. "Just... just relax okay? I promised your... friends."

Sasuke then eyed Naruto's shaking hand that clenched and unclenched while his mouth mumbled inaudible words. Most probably his body was so used to writing formulas, reciting theories and planning essays. The raven finally decided to take the blonde's hand, which emitted a flinch from him, but as usual, no signs that he knew it was likened to affection.

"I said fucking relax, Naruto. Look at me." He looked. "Stop tapping your feet" -he did- "lean back" -done- "and stop... just _stop_ thinking about anything but the fact the concert is taking so fucking long." At first, his crush only stared. Throughout his commands, he had been circling Naruto's hand with thumb, and just played with it, liking the feeling of the blonde's hands in his. By the time he ended, their hands were interlocked. He should really get used to the feeling.

The stadium then darkened, all except for the stage.

Sasuke felt Naruto squeeze his hand and let go then nod. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Good," Sasuke said, rubbing a hand through Naruto's hair, which got him a smile.

The blonde finally settled down, but when Sasuke looked closely, he saw one hand grip the other hand's wrist to stop it from shaking. Sasuke mentally sighed. He seriously had to make Naruto get used to getting breaks.

"Hello Japan!"

* * *

Sasuke groaned in his seat as an intermission was finally called.

Ino wasn't bad per se, it was the damn audience, half-surprisingly, compromised of numerous teenagers who must have the decibels of a rampaging chimp. He would have gotten into her songs but instead, screams filled his ears. From the corner of his eye, he was grateful to see some security reprimanding a few teens here and there.

Sasuke turned his attention to Naruto. His brow arched in confusion figuring out as to how the blonde actually looked. On one hand, his face gave off that he was enjoying himself. On the other, it was as if his best friend had been run over by a freight train. He looked uneasy and jerky.

"Naruto, are you alright?"

The blonde turned to him and immediately Sasuke didn't know if he had just imagined what he thought he saw. "Hm?"

"You okay? You know, ever since last night you've been acting strange. Did you always look this stressed?"

He watched two brows raise. "What? I'm not! I just-" Then he suddenly looked over Sasuke, but the raven didn't bother to see what he saw as he was to busy to watch Naruto's reactions. He looked pale. "I-I need to go to the bathroom." Then he was gone.

Well that was... weird.

Sasuke grumbled in his seat. Yup Naruto was definitely acting strange. Whatever that was though, he would eventually find out.

* * *

"We ask you to please bear with us. We are experiencing technical difficulties and..."

Sasuke checked his watch again. It's been 10 whole minutes since the intermission ended.

Naruto still hasn't come back. Maybe he ditched or something, wasn't able to handle having to put up with the night. No. He knew Naruto. The blonde wouldn't ever seriously think of doing that to anyone. Even if he did, he wouldn't have been able to go a mile from the stadium without being racked by guilt.

"Are you sure you checked? Her room, any place around? Nothing? Alright alright..."

Sasuke's attention perked at the troubled voice. Apparently there weren't any technical difficulties. Ino Yamanaka herself was the difficulty the staffs were facing.

He stood up. Great. That would give him the chance to go look for the blonde.

* * *

Sasuke was panting.

Naruto was _nowhere_ to be seen!

He was starting to think that the blonde ditching could be a possibility already. Where else could he be? The greatest comfort he had ever seen the blonde in was when he was surrounded by books and papers.

Just as Sasuke was about to give up and head back to the stadium (he wasn't going to let his money go to waste as it already was), a groan from a storage closet got his attention.

"I said yes already, goddammit!"

Oh. So there was everybody's missing singer. Sasuke started deciding if he should go tell anybody or not. She was probably on the phone with an important call or–

"Cute. But that doesn't mean I'm holding anything back, Ino-chan."

Sasuke froze in his spot. That voice. It couldn't be.

"Oh shit I missed you, Naruto," panted the blonde singer.

"I know, baby."

 _Naruto._

* * *

 **A/N:** Whoop! So yes I've finally got this out! It's been rotting in my computer for _years_ _!_ It was supposed to be a one-shot until the whole thing reached too many words to not be called a one-shot anymore. However, this fic would be short. Not too much of a thick plot but hoping it will be enjoyed anyway. The next chapter is already ready but I will be updating next week so please tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So much for updating a week later. Heh.**

* * *

It was as if the whole world stopped, but at the same time, did a whole 360 degree turn on Sasuke, his mind now a total mess. His heart pounded loudly against his ears, eyes wide in total shock.

Naruto, the one who he knew _nothing_ about love, was just right there, in front of him, behind that only door separating them, making out with Ino Yamanaka.

A lot of words in that sentence weren't supposed to even come together. He was actually telling himself that all this was a dream and he was definitely going to wake up. But the more he heard moans, gasps and groans, he knew he was truly hearing right.

"Angh! N-Naruto!"

"Shh. We don't want anyone hearing us, don't we?"

"Th-Then stop fucking teasing already!"

Sasuke heard Naruto chuckle. "Impatient, impatient. I didn't say anything about being fair to you, did I? Let me savour this, okay Ino-chan?"

As another set of moans began, Sasuke wanted to gouge his eardrums out. This was _not_ Naruto. He did _not_ speak in a seductive voice. He did _not_ know how to make out. He did _not_ know anything about teasing.

Apparently, Sasuke was wrong with everything he knew about the blonde. From what he was being forced to hear, he had as much experience from any hormonal teenager as if he was about to–

The raven stopped in his thoughts. No, Naruto was definitely not going to get laid. But how would he really know about that? In fact, what did he really know about Naruto? As far as he knew, the largest misconception he had of him was his experience on love. Naruto sounded like he knew more about love than he did though. But what else?

His question was unintentionally answered at the other end.

"G-God you're so much b-better than Sakura."

Sakura?

"Hey idiot, why'd you stop?" Ino suddenly said out of breath.

"You _had_ to remind me of her! You know me better than I do, Ino! We spent a whole 10 minutes bantering about her!"

"I told you, idiot, she won't know! She's in the fucking hospital right now attending to her fucking patients not even bothering to come for me! Why the fuck should I care about her?!"

"For one-"

"So she's my girlfriend! So what?! Our relationship's as steady as a broken chair! It wouldn't even matter!"

"Ino-"

"Do you want me to leave or not?"

Silence.

"Fuck it. You're leaving with _my_ marks here, baby, and I'll make damn sure that happens."

Ino giggled and soon there was a flurry of movement and sounds.

Sasuke felt dizzy. He didn't want to believe it, he really didn't. Naruto sounded so different, as if making out with someone committed was something he did every day. He sounded as if everything he was doing right now was done on a daily basis.

Yet not once did that even come across Sasuke's mind whenever he was with him. He had looked so innocent, actually knowledge-less about trivial matters on love. His face was always contorted in only either confusion or indifference at moments he should have been reactive. Was Naruto really that good at hiding? Masking his emotions for what they truly were? If so, why go to such extent in the first place?

"You're... You're already thinking a-about her aren't you?"

Sasuke heard a slight whimper.

"Don't look at me like that, Ino-chan. It's too late for that now."

"A-Ah! N-Narutooo!"

"Shush now. You like that don't you? Probably much better than hers anyway."

"P-Please..."

"Aww but we're almost done. Don't worry I have something for you I'm sure Sakura wouldn't match."

Again, a whimper, only much pronounced this time. "Naruto..."

"It'll be okay, Ino. Just kiss me and you'll be okay."

There was a momentary silence of only moans and breaths until Ino screamed.

Naruto was gritting through his teeth. "Sh- Shit Ino. Just... just relax, okay? God, you're so fucking tight..."

The girl cried out more, only far softer than the one previously.

A few minutes of moans and pants later, Naruto let out a weakly-restrained scream. "Fuck!. You missed that, don't you?"

It was Ino's scream that soon followed. "Shit!"

Heavy breathing was the only thing that ensued for a while before the blonde singer giggled. "I-I think I love you."

"Well, I don't think... I know I love you, Ino-chan."

"Naruto..."

"I know I know. Just please... don't remind me right now. I do love you and that's it."

"...bastard."

A kissing sound. "Your bastard, mind you."

Sasuke felt his knees buckle. He fought the urge to hug his stomach and gag. Naruto did it. He really did it. And he fucking knew _how_.

But that wasn't the main thing Sasuke felt pain upon. It was the way he spoke to Ino. Obviously, he knows her, and far too damn well, he might add. He had been lying when he said he didn't. And it was because he loved her. His voice had been so thick with emotion Sasuke never heard him speak, probably more than his mind that constantly thought of the blonde. It was no lie that he wanted her. For some reason, she liked him as well, but not as deep as Naruto did. The only thing that stood their way was this Sakura person. Obviously, she was Ino's lover, at the same time someone she couldn't really tolerate when she did something she didn't like. Thus the seduction she wished from Naruto.

If Sasuke remembered, Naruto had refused to do it and for that Sasuke was a bit glad. There was still the Naruto he knew that valued relationship more than anything else. He didn't want to get into anything with anyone committed (a deed Sasuke still had to come to terms with since Naruto actually knew to). But he had also heard audibly enough that the farther they got, the tables turned.

Naruto was the one this time to initiate the continuation of their acts while Ino protested, though in such a very weak attempt that Sasuke wasn't sure if she really wanted Naruto to stop. But he heard her. Though she didn't completely love this Sakura person, she still valued that they _had_ an official commitment. Unlike with Naruto.

However, whatever the both blondes had in their minds, they still had done it (Again, Sasuke wanted to throw up). They both gave in.

And, really, Sasuke wanted to question his sanity.

There was nothing, _no_ thing, in the history of Uzumaki Naruto that said he had relations with someone. It's too sudden that the blonde would actually prove the supposed fact wrong. Even he wouldn't believe himself if he started telling anyone on this.

What's more was the fact that Naruto and Ino sounded as if their love was from a long time as well as that that love of theirs was still standing, maybe just not really that strong that anyone could have known it.

It was clearly Sakura who stood their way. What Sasuke didn't understand was why Ino just didn't dump the girl and hook up with Naruto (two things sounded wrong just there) if it sounded as if they really wanted each other. Just what was really stopping them?

Before his mind could've processed an idea, another set of phrases returned to his mind:

 _"You know me better than I do!"_

 _"Idiot, you..."_

 _"Your bastard mind you"_

At that, pain clenched at Sasuke's chest.

That was why.

That way why Naruto didn't welcome love, why he hid his emotions, why he acted. It was someone else.

It had always been someone else.

Sasuke wanted to leave. He couldn't handle this. Not right now. Except it was at that moment his phone suddenly rang. _Shit!_

"Naruto? What's-?"

"Quiet Ino!"

"Why? I-"

"That's Sasuke's ringtone! Fuck!"

Before the raven could escape, it was too late. The door knob wriggled until it was out of his sight and a haggard Naruto looked horrifyingly at him. "S-Sasuke!"

Thankfully, Naruto was fully clothed–probably done it when he wasn't listening. But those really weren't the thoughts in his head. Or his emotions rather. He felt a boiling anger from his chest at seeing this faker in front of him.

His vision turned red as Naruto's hand started to reach out to him. "Sasuke, you're cry-?"

But the raven swatted it away, earning him a flinch from the blonde. "Don't you dare touch me!" he spat, and again, Naruto jumped. "I don't even know you Uzumaki! All those years that you-"

"Sasuke, listen to me-"

"And why should I?! Tell me. Why, huh?" Naruto was silent, eyes pleading. Any ordinary day Sasuke would've given in. But this was no ordinary day. "I expected as such."

He finally walked away.

Away from that storage closet, away from the stadium, away from Naruto.

Away from those shattered blue eyes.

It's been a month since Sasuke learned of the new Naruto.

That day he left him standing there, he immediately drove to their apartment and took all his things with him to move out. He wouldn't have been able to stand the blonde's apologies, let alone his very presence. Let him think about what he did properly. Let him be eaten by his lifetime's lies.

Now, Sasuke really wasn't cold-hearted as everyone thought him to be. He only had those thoughts for a week before he decided he would give Naruto a chance to apologize, even if it meant he wasn't ready to forgive him just yet.

But it was then that Sasuke actually noticed Naruto's sudden absences. In his week of anger, he hadn't realized that not once did he see blond hair and blue eyes, hear a dreary tone, or feel any familiar warmth. Naruto, not once, decided to go to him.

And so, once again, another week was spent on Sasuke mentally accusing of Naruto being such a coward. Did he really think that he was the one supposed to approach him? Yeah right.

Coward.

This time, this certain train of thought only plagued Sasuke's mind for roughly 4 days. That idea was pushing it. Naruto wasn't a coward. There must be just some plausible reason for him not coming. Even more so, he had begun paying more attention in the people at classes he shared with the blonde and realized he was always there. He was still the diligent student he was, top of everything and whatnot. His interaction with anyone didn't change at all, except that maybe he was less participative in discussions.

Oh and yeah. He wasn't paying attention to Sasuke at all.

This stretched on for the last 3 days of the week and the other week that followed. Every time they would see each other, have something as simple as a brush of a shoulder on the hallways, Naruto remained indifferent to them and walked on. Sasuke had then done his very best to push ill thoughts out of his mind those days, but it was pretty difficult, considering the knowledge he had on Naruto having had lied on a numerous people about his life without so much of an effort.

The blonde had an ability to manipulate his emotions, which in turn manipulated the people he leashed on that. He was the puppeteer, they were his puppets. That was Sasuke's theory on what Naruto was trying to do to him; to make him frustrated out of his mind and lash out on the blonde. Well, consider that idea dead.

The last week of that month was, in a word, confusing. The first 2 days because of the upcoming exams, projects began piling on everybody. Several professors, to Sasuke's slight relief, had thought about this and so most projects had become paired works.

Slight because two of them he had with Naruto.

But the blonde didn't even seem affected at all. He easily wove through the bodies of people and discussed proposals of topics and the like. Not so surprisingly, he had already made organized timelines and everything else that needed to be done that would end in a span of a week without ruining Sasuke's own plan of finishing projects.

However, as the days passed, he and Naruto spending the time to work, Sasuke couldn't fight the overwhelming wave of nostalgia that poured from the blonde. How his eyes would always arch when confused, how his hands quickly scribbled and paused as he calculated thoughts in his head, how his voice, thick with knowledge, caused Sasuke to respond.

In turn, these things had always managed to cause a reaction out of him, only a momentary sanity hindering him from doing so too much. A banter was always ready by his throat, his hand would twitch to have Naruto's skin on his, and anything else that would end up with teasing and them laughing on the floor without a care about college and projects.

Along these things though were the more worrisome parts Sasuke's eyes hovered over. Through sneaking glances, he would see sapphire eyes so palpably drained and bloodshot, while under them were large, terrible bags that seemed to inch larger everyday. But what really harassed Sasuke's mind ever since he had been in close contact with Naruto was his skin. Instead of being the beautiful, unblemished sun-kissed tone they were, it was thin pale, peppered with bruises, both old and fresh.

Naruto looked so worse for wear that Sasuke hated that he even began inspecting him. Just what was the blonde doing with his life? How was he even able to not look like death warmed over everyday as well as evading suspicions?

At current, it was Sunday midnight (that probably makes it a Monday) two days after he and Naruto finished with their shared projects, and he was just lying in his bed staring at the ceiling.

He felt more tired than usual and he was pretty sure it wasn't because of college. All of his energy was eaten up by his mind thinking of everything at once, everything about Naruto. The truth was that he knew there was still that part in him that didn't want to forgive the blonde, not for a seriously long time anyway. But that was a mere portion. It was just simply the underling of the hurt he felt.

That the Naruto he knew was a fake, that the Naruto he knew wasn't so innocent, and probably most of all was that he hadn't been trusted enough to be told all these. And if had known so much on the kinds of love there was, his being forbidden, why can't he have told him that Sasuke's attempts would be nothing but unrequited? That he had someone else. If he understood pain, did he really want Sasuke to have felt the same thing?

Hot rage and humiliation built up in the Uchiha's chest, only to be dispelled as immediate as it came. No matter the different view he already had on Naruto, he was sure the blonde wasn't capable of such thing. The only question was why then? Sure it was part of his act, but did he really have to do that?

But there was this other thing he was concerned about Naruto. How his strength seemed to deteriorate everyday once one would look up close.

What _had_ Naruto been doing?

Just then, Sasuke's phone rang. He frowned. Who would call at such time? He grabbed the device from his nightstand and stared at the name. _Speak of the devil..._ Should he answer it, Sasuke didn't know. He appreciated that the blonde was finally working up the nerve. But at midnight? When he had to put an effort to stay awake and think? And through the phone? Wasn't it better to talk this out face to face?

And yet, as Sasuke's phone persisted to ring, he had this feeling he had no choice but to answer. _Here it goes..._

"Sasuke."

The raven froze. It wasn't Naruto. "Aunt Kushina?"

"Sasuke, thank God you finally answered," the woman groaned desperately.

"Aunt Kushina what's wrong? Did something happen to Naruto?"

The silence on the other end was unnerving. Sasuke was already walking around his room preparing clothes before he knew it. His hand stopped once he laid a hand on his jeans. Stepping back, he frowned. This always happened to him when it came to Naruto. The only times Aunt Kushina would call him were times when the blonde was too much of a coward to tell him he was sick. But for the red-haired woman to have called her on the Naruto's phone, every part in Sasuke's being was pumping with worry.

"No... not really, Sasuke. He's fine. Probably."

"W-What-"

"Please. Just come okay?" There was a long silence. "I know you already know. About her I mean," Sasuke froze. "I'll explain everything later okay but listen, Sasuke. The only reason Naruto hasn't apologized is because he feels that what he's done is unforgivable and-"

"I'm sorry Aunt Kushina, but what if it really is?" Sasuke didn't mean to interrupt her, more so with such a grave, cold voice. But when he thought about it, Naruto had just found the perfect word to describe every single thing that has happened and is happening.

A pause on the other end made Sasuke worry that he got Kushina mad or just really upset. Finally, though, she replied, just in such a pained, defeated tone, "Then if it is, Sasuke, it is. What my son has done wasn't really something I had approved of. There were consequences and he knew them, so now he has to face those things. But," her voice wavered, "I didn't think it would turn out this way. Please come okay? If not for him, then, for us." Without waiting for a reply, Kushina ended the call.

Sasuke sat there staring at his phone. Kushina's voice was enough to make him go, really, but the way she worded things, he knew he definitely had to. What did she mean she didn't know it would turn out that way? What was happening with Naruto?

After changing, Sasuke immediately bolted to the Uzumaki residence.

* * *

 **A/N: No promises this time...**


End file.
